A conventional refrigeration cycle apparatus including an ejector is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 in which a gas-liquid separator provided at an outlet of the ejector has an oil return hole at the bottom thereof. The apparatus also includes a bypass in which the oil return hole and a suction port of a compressor are connected with a pipe.
In such a configuration, refrigerating machine oil residing at the bottom of the gas-liquid separator is made to return to the compressor. Therefore, seizing of the compressor with heat is prevented.